On ne jure pas, Ron
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Ronald Weasley aime beaucoup sa femme Hermione, mais celle-ci n'a de cesse de le reprendre quand il jure...mais si un jour, la situation s'inversait.


**Titre: On ne jure pas, Ron**

**Auteure:** FMKitsune

**Traductrice:** Elizabeth Mary Masen pour la VF.

**Spoilers:** **Aucun**

**Rating:/!\** **T/!\****Jurons**

**Genre(s):** Humour

**Disclaimer:  
>-<strong>_L'histoire __appartient __à __**FMKitsune **_  
>-<em>Tous<em>_les__personnages,__lieux __et __autres __appartiennent __à __**J.**__  
><em>

**Notes:**

**-N'hésitez pas à aller reviewer la VO.(lien disponible sur mon profil)  
>-Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont données dans le forum homonyme<br>-Complètement barge cet OS mais j'ai aimé le traduire. **

* * *

><p>Hermione faisait la vaisselle, son mari venait juste de renter : « Bonjour Ron »<p>

« Salut, Mione » lui sourit-il en lui faisant un baiser

« Ça s'est bien passé le travail aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-elle en ouvrant un placard et mettant la table.

« Pas mal, je crois… » Dit-il en s'asseyant lourdement

« Et bien, ta mère a passé un coup de cheminée… » _Encore _; pensa Ron. « Elle veut que l'on fasse un grand repas de famille ce soir. » Ron soupira et plaqua sa tête sur la table.

« Oh merde »

« Ron, on ne jure pas » _Oh __merde_

_~RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH~_

Ron courut à travers la maison. Il devait mettre Hermione au courant. Elle était entrain de ranger le salon, dès lorsqu'il l'eut trouvée : « Et, devines ce que j'ai eu de—Aïe ! Bordel! » Il n'avait pas vu la grande boîte devant lui et s'était cogner les orteils dedans. Il sautillait sur place sur son pied valide : _aïe, __aïe ,__aïe ,__aïe ,__aïe , __aïe ,__…_

Puis il entendit : « Ron, on ne jure pas »

_~RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH~_

« Tu sais ce que Ginny m'a dit ? » demanda Hermione à Ron qui enfilait son pyjama.

« J'sais pas ? » demanda-t-il paresseusement. _C__'__est __pas __comme __si __c__'__était __quelque __chose __de __très __important._

« Elle est enceinte»

« Quoi! » cria Ron en glissant et s'écrasant au sol « Et merde »

« Ron, on ne jure pas » _Quoi,__encore_

~RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH~

« Par la Barbe de Berlin » s'exclama Ron en voyant qu'Hermione avait repeint la table de la cuisine en orange. « C'est putain de génial »

« Je crois comprendre que ça te plais » lui demanda-t-elle. Il hocha la tête vigoureusement. «Et j'allais oublier… »

_Qu'est ce qu'elle à oublier_

« On ne jure pas, Ron » _Ah,__ça_.

~RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH~

« Salut, vieux » dit Ron à son meilleur ami Harry Potter alors qu'il s'asseyait à une table aux Trois Balais.

« Qu'est ce que tu me voulais, Ron ? » demanda Harry en sirotant sa biéraubeurre et se balançant sur sa chaise.

« Et puis, félicitations » murmura Ron regardant fixement sa biéraubeurre souhaitant que ce soit un whiskey pur feu.

« Merci, tu sais Ginny est vraiment euphorique et je ne pourrais pas être plus content » dit-il en riant.

« C'est bien » chuchota-t-il

Harry soupira et reposa son verre : « Ron, y'a un problème ? »

« Hermione »

« Ah »

« Ah? Juste ah? »

« Et ben, ouais» Harry avait l'air perplexe: « Alors qu'est ce qui se passe avec Hermione ? »

Ron s'avachit sur la table. « Elle arrête pas de dire_"on __ne __jure __pas, __Ron" _chaque fois que je jures , même quand c'est un petit juron de rien du tout.

« Bah, fais avec »

« Vraiment, c'est tout ce que le grand et merveilleux Harry _fait __chxxx_ Potter peut faire ? Faire avec? »

Harry haussa les épaules:« Au pire, tu peux lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. »

« Comment ? » geignit Ron « Elle ne jure jamais »

Ron ne s'attendait certainement qu'Harry lui fasse un sourire en coin.

« Pas quand tu es là ? » _Quoi ?_ « Elle jure tout le temps, tu dois juste la prendre sur le fait »

« T'en as de bonnes, si je l'entends jamais … »

Harry se gratta la nuque, l'air penaud_.__« _Et bien, je l'ai pris sur le fait, il y'a quelques années et elle en a hurlé des trucs vachement bizarres. Je lui en toucher un mot, elle devenue blanche comme un linge et elle m'a expliqué que c'était sa façon de jurer » Il regarda Ron droit dans les yeux : « Elle jure mais elle remplace les jurons par des noms de desserts. Ça peut paraitre normal dans une conversation, si tu n'y prêtes pas plus d'attention que ça. Mais si tu prends garde, c'est drôlement idiot » gloussa Harry

_Hermione jure en utilisant des noms de sucreries ? Comment il avait pu l'entendre jurer auparavant sans s'en rendre compte._

«Elle jure même assez fréquemment. Je crois que le plus drôle qu'elle nous est fait, c'est : _'Oh,__Boudoir!__ '_» Dit Harry en prononçant la dernière phrase dans une voix terriblement aigüe qui se voulait une imitation de celle d'Hermione. «Elle avait mal rangé des papiers mais elle avait besoin pour le boulot. Ginny m'a certifié l'avoir entendue murmurer quelque chose à propos de tarte à la crème le jour de notre mariage quand elle s'est cogner le coude et y'en avait pas l'ombre d'une tarte à la crème, ce jour là. Elle pense que c'est dingue de faire ça. »

«C'est comme ça qu'elle jure? Vraiment? »

«Ouaip'» sourit Harry. Il se pencha en avant et chuchota à Ron avec un regard complice : « T'as juste à la prendre la main dans le sac ». Il posa sa bouteille de biéraubeurre vide et se leva. « Je dois aller faire du shopping avec Gin', amuse-toi bien avec Hermione. » Il partit par cheminette.

« Je m'en vais la prendre sur le fait… » se promit Ron. _Elle __doit-être __à __la __maison, __maintenant._ Ron se précipita à l'air de transplannage la plus proche.

~RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH~

Ron se faufila par la porte de derrière. Porte qui couina très légèrement , ce qui le fit grimaçerlorsqu'il entendit du bruit. _J__'__avais__raison,__Hermione__est__là._ Il marcha à pas de loup jusque à la cuisine : pas d'Hermione. Il se cogna la tête dans le salon : _toujours__pas__là_. Puis il entendit des craquements et des bruits bizarres venant de l'étage : _est-ce __qu__'__elle __était __en train __de __déplacer __quelque __chose ?_ Ron s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier et jeta un coup d'œil. Puis tout d'un coup, il entendit un grand BOUM comme si quelqu'un avait tombé quelque chose, ce qui suivit fut une douce musique à ses oreilles.

« Oh non ! Biscuits ! » Ron ricana _Très __hermionien __comme __attitude,__remplacer __les __jurons __par __des __desserts_. Ron se précipita dans l'escalier, et resta sur le pas de la porte d'où il avait entendu venir le bruit. Hermione était assise au milieu de la pièce, entourée de linge. Elle regarda avec un choc non-feint son mari. Il avait un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres, la dévisageant et… :

« Hermione, on ne jure pas »

~RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH~

Hermione compulsait un gros livre de sa bibliothèque personnelle et voulut ajouter une note brève mais ne trouva aucune plume.

« Oh, caramel ! »

« Hermione, on ne jure pas » parvint à ses oreilles depuis le hall.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment Ron avait pu découvrir son secret. _Est-ce __qu__'__il __savait __tout __ce __temps ? __Mais __je __croyais __qu__'__il __n__'__y__aurait __pas __prêté __attention,__à __moins __que__…__quelqu__'__un __lui __ait __dit__…__ »_

Hermione infligea un regard noir au livre qu'elle tenait _Harry__…_ réalisa-t-elle_« _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, un jour je t'aurais, pour avoir divulgué mon secret » dit-elle en criant sa malédiction au plafond.

~RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH~

Harry Potter cherchait quelques bidules électroniques dans le magasin. Ginny l'avait convaincu d'acheter quelque chose d'intéressant qui en sortait pour l'anniversaire de son père. Il sentit soudainement des frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda Ginny en se rapprochant de lui.

« Je crois qu'Hermione vient juste de me maudire pour avoir révéler son petit secret à Ron. Si elle vient me tuer, tu me protégeras ? » Demanda-t-il avec un visage reflétant l'innocence.

« Tu peux toujours courir, Harry » dit-elle en haussant les sourcils et riant.

« Et bien… faudra faire avec» Il sourit et retourna aux bidules électroniques.


End file.
